nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sterling talks to McQueen, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others/The deal
The way the seventh scene goes in 's Adventures of Cars 3. (The screen then shows McQueen anxiously waiting outside Sterling office while Sterling is inside talking to Cruz.) Cruz Ramirez: It’s not easy for him. Sterling: Cruz, just relax. Cruz Ramirez: Give him another chance. Sterling: I will talk to him. Cruz Ramirez: I can still work with him. Sterling: I...I know he’s your project. Cruz Ramirez: Are you sure? Sterling: Cruz. Cruz Ramirez: Well, can’t you just... Sterling: Cruz. Cruz Ramirez: It’s not easy for him. Sterling: Look, I’m trying to help you. (While Cruz and Sterling are talking, a forklift, named Millie, eyes McQueen while scrubbing the floor. McQueen glances off with an embarrassed look. Suddenly, McQueen finds Millie right in front of him.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa! Millie: You’re all warshed up, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: (stutters) I’m... I’m sorry. What? (The screen then shows Millie back in her actual position.) Millie: I said, the floor’s all washed up and clean! (drives away) Lightning McQueen: Oh, right. (chuckles) (Then, after Sterling talks indistinctly, Cruz drives out of his office.) Sterling: (to Cruz) Thank you very much. Cruz Ramirez: (to McQueen) Uh... Good luck. (drives away) Sterling: Hey, Lightning! Come on in. Got something to show you. You ready? Lightning McQueen: Uh, for what? (McQueen enters Sterling’s office and finds tons of merchandise themed after him.) Lightning McQueen: Wow. Sterling: You are about to become the biggest brand in racing. We are talking saturation on all continents for every demographic. Movie deals, infomercials, product endorsements. Lightning McQueen: (eyes mudflaps with images of him on them) Mudflaps? Sterling: Of course! We’ll be rich beyond belief. You think you’re famous now? (laughs) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles sheepishly) I thought you’d be mad about the simulator. I mean, th-this is all great, Mr. Sterling, I guess, but I don’t know. I’ve never really thought of myself as a brand. Sterling: Oh, nor do I. I’m a fan. Maybe your most avid. I think of this as your legacy! Lightning McQueen: (pauses, then chuckles nervously) That... It sounds like something that happens after you’re (suddenly realizes) done racing. (sees Sterling frowning) Mr. Sterling, what is this about? Sterling: Look, Lightning. (inhales) I’m not gonna race you. Lightning McQueen: (shocked) What? What do you mean not race me? Sterling: Hold on. Hold on. Lightning McQueen: I’m not going to Florida? Sterling: Lightning! You have no idea how excited I was to get you here because I knew. I knew you’d be back! It was gonna be the comeback story of the year! But your speed and performance just aren’t where they need to be. I’m sorry. Lightning McQueen: Wha... We’re talking about speed on a simulator! Listen to how crazy that sounds! Sterling: Look, I’m trying to help you. As your sponsor, yes, but also as your friend. Your racing days are coming to an end. Every time you lose, you damage yourself. Lightning McQueen: Damage the brand, you mean? Sterling: Oh, Lightning, come on! You’ve done the work! Now move on to the next phase and reap the reward! Lightning McQueen: The racing is the reward! Not the stuff! I...I don’t want to cash in! I...I want to feel the rush of moving 200 miles an hour, inches from the other guys, pushing myself faster than I thought I could go! That’s the reward, Mr. Sterling! Sterling: Oh, Lightning, come on. Lightning McQueen: Look, I can do this. I...I...I can, I promise! I...I...I’ll train like I did with Doc! I...I’ll get my tires dirty on every dirt track from here to Florida! I...I can start right there on Fireball Beach where all the old greats used to race! Sterling: Get your tires dirty. That’s how you’re gonna get faster than Storm? Lightning McQueen: Yes! Exactly! I mean, sacred dirt, right? Mr. Sterling, if you care about my legacy, the one that Doc started, you’ll let me do this! I promise you, I will win! Sterling: (sighs) I don’t know. What you’re asking, it’s too risky. Lightning McQueen: Come on. You like it, I can tell! It’s got that little “comeback story of the year” feel to it, doesn’t it? Sterling: (sighs, rolls his eyes and pauses) One race? (eyes McQueen grinning and nodding) If you don’t win at Florida, you’ll retire? Lightning McQueen: Look, if I don’t win I’ll sell all the mudflaps you got. But if I do win, I decide when I’m done. Deal? Sterling: (pauses) Deal. Lightning McQueen: Thank you, Mr. Sterling. You won’t be sorry. (begins to drive out of Sterling’s office) Sterling: Just one thing and this is only because I don’t like taking chances. You’re taking someone with you. (Just as he exits the office, McQueen stops, feeling speechless.) Category:Scenes